


Small Talk

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt word: Greeting, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making small talk and Jim is wondering why.  Then Jim sees the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

Title: Small Talk  
Author: PattRose  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Challenge: # 465-Greeting  
Warnings: None to speak of.   
Word Count: 625  
Summary: Blair is making small talk and Jim is wondering why.   
Notes: Merry Christmas to our dear mod, Mab. This isn’t a Christmas story, but it’s the thought that counts. 

 

 

“Greetings,” Blair called out as he walked in the front door of the loft. 

Jim burst out laughing, which irritated Blair immediately. “What are you laughing at?” Blair asked. 

Jim was finally able to stop laughing and said, “I kept waiting for you to say, Greetings, I mean you no harm.”

“Oh funny, you jerk. I was just saying hello.”

“Wait a minute. I’m a jerk because I made a joke?” Jim asked. 

“You’re a jerk because you’re making fun of me. It’s not nice to do and you know it.”

“Sorry, Blair. I thought you would know I was joking.”

“I was just saying hello, after a really long crappy day at the university. So sue me,” Blair said as he headed into his room. 

Jim got up off the sofa and rushed towards Blair’s room. “What happened today at the university?”

“You name it, it happened. I got turned in for sexual misconduct by one of my students and it’s been dropped, but it was embarrassing. I had to go through a bunch of crap to clear my name. All because I gave the fucker an F, that he deserved. He’s such a low life. I’m hoping he quits the class out of embarrassment. I can hope anyhow. Then I gave a pop quiz and the first two papers, I’m grading are D’s. It’s just not been a good day. I’m sorry, I called you a jerk.”

“Blair, who was this, that accused you of doing that?” Jim wondered. 

“What difference does it make? It’s over and done with now. Let’s drop it. I’m exhausted and it’s your night to cook dinner.” Blair reminded, Jim. 

“I’m ordering Thai food, Blair. I know that’s one of your favorites and I figure you could use a break about now.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Blair actually smiled at the man and Jim’s heart melted. Why had he made fun of Blair? Was that necessary?

“I’m sorry, I called you an Alien,” Jim said, as they both walked into the kitchen. 

“Well, it isn’t my normal greeting, is it? I usually say, peace and put my fingers up. This time my finger was up, but not two of them,” Blair said, laughing. 

Jim laughed and said, “Now, who’s making fun of whom?” 

“So how was your day?” Blair asked. 

“My day was boring, especially in comparison to yours. Now what made that stupid kid think anyone would believe him about you making sexual advances to a guy? Everyone knows you’re a babe magnet.”

“Jim, you must know that I’m bi, right?” Blair asked. 

“I must have missed that when we were discussing things. Since when?” Jim inquired. 

“Ever since I noticed both sexes. Probably when I was fifteen or so. Why?” Blair wondered what difference this all made. 

“In that case, how would you like to go out for dinner tonight? We won’t order in, we’ll go to the Thai restaurant. It’s a very nice place,” Jim said. 

“Are you asking me out?” Blair sounded shocked. 

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” Jim replied. 

“No problem, man. I would love to go out for dinner. Let me shower and change first. Thanks, man. I figured I wasn’t your type,” Blair said, as he headed into his room again. 

Jim grabbed him and pulled him into his arms and said, “Greetings, I’m Jim Ellison and I think I like you.”

Blair snickered and said, “I think I like you too.”

“We should have small talk more often. This was nice,” Jim confessed. 

“Let me get showered and dressed and we’ll go on our first official date. Thank you, man.”

Jim smiled all the way back into the living room. He was really glad that they had had this little talk. 

The end


End file.
